shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB XIII: Hunting for Answers, Part II
The Agents are being sent on a mission to Orvax IV, the planet of slavers. There they meet a challenge that requires brawn, brains, and charisma. The team will need to pack heavy firepower and have a tongue of silver to complete this mission. Agents Session 1 * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Durin Boge * Gil Vane * Jasper Sunflare * Kii'Vera * Koriss * Shorbecca Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Balken Oppen * D4-RT * Erdogan Cael * Hank * Reo Mission Report Session 1 Summary by Dart Agents are sent to rescue Lorki Toto under the guise of a mercenary group on a slaver ruled world of Orvax IV. He is being sold as a slave for between ((5-10 million credits)), and their job is to go in and extract him. Under the guise of the Mercenary group “Rowdy Raiders," the group heads to the planet. N1 gives them an orange Trandoshan contact, Carrion at a local cantina, “The Scorekeepers’ Talon.” Upon leaving the ship, they see Wookiee younglings being loaded up onto a slaver ship. Boge, Kii, and Shorbecca make special efforts to distract the ship’s crew and sneak the Wookiees onto their own ship to get them to safety. They find Carrion, and find out that it was the Yiyar Clan who is bidding on Lorki, bid of 10 million credits. Kii manages to boost a satchel from around the Trandoshan's feet. An electronic key falls out of the bag and rolls under a bench, but Kii is able to snag it before it rolls into view. Escaping the bar, they pull out a data pad with a camera feed and tracking of what looks like Lorki toto and the path a train is taking. They find out that the train is on a mag rail, has AA guns, occasionally stops at the ‘passenger’ station for longer than it should. There are 5 cars on the train, with an engine on either end. Making their way to the mercenary station, the group convinces someone to hire them onto the train as security detail. They are told that they cannot go into the middle car. Jasper overheards two trandoshans mentioning that a bounty hunter has been hired on, and that the middle cart is protected by some sort of DNA sample. The group proceeds to the next car in, which is manned exclusively by Trandoshans, but unable to find out any more info. Boge riles up a merc group into trying to demands better treatment/pay. A squadron of Z-95s begin attacking the train, and Boge convinces Krad and the Trandoshans to all work together and move to the top of the train to take on the airborne threat. Boge leads them above as Kii and Gil attempt to hack into the cargo room where Lorki is being held. They see a very large imposing creature in armor guarding Lorki Toto as well as an Imperial AND alliance officer as well as various other prisoners, all in seperate cages. Shorbecca uses the element of surprise to fire off three bursts of his autofire. Dox manages to shield bash the guy (who may have been a droid) straight off a hole in the train. They free the Rebel soldier, Shorbecca knocks out the Imperial, Kii accidently knocked out the Drall. A landspeeder begins pulling up along the train, Boge recognizes the driver as Yuri who signals him. Shorbecca and Dox toss Lorki, The Imp, and the Rebel all into Yuri’s landspeeder, and Shorbecca jumps in alongside them. Meanwhile, a gunship flies in and begins wiping the trandoshans and mercs up on the train, Boge gets hit with the shockwave from an explosion and nearly flies off the train, losing his grip on the missile tube he was carrying. It rolled under the train and exploded, beginning to derail the train. He runs and jumps to the next train car to try and get back into the train. The group inside the train detaches the rear cars, while the Yiyar clans boarding party begins rappelling down. A huge guy comes down with a vibrogreat sword and tries to challenge Dox to a duel. Dox has none of this, and pretty much just instantly eviscerates the guy. Shorbecca comes back to aid the group in the ship and takes out the boarding shuttle. Kii stops the train and the group boards the ship and takes off. While flying away, Lorki reveals that he has a slaver tracking device implanted in him, and Jasper removes it, as well as the chips in everyone else they brought on the ship (The imp, the rebel, and the drall). The Broker then contacts them for a mission report. Session 2 Summary by Cail The Broker dispatches the team to rescue Lorky Toto from the Scorekeeper’s Collective, a Trandoshan syndicate of black market fences. The agents are given cover identities as members of the Rowdy Raiders, a loosely affiliated group of Outer Rim mercenaries and told to contact Kharrion, a member of the collective in a bar called “The Scorekeeper’s Talon” on Orvax 6. After landing, the team finds out through word of mouth that Lorky is being held on a mag-lev train that runs around the city, and that it is powered by a station only a couple of kilometers from the spaceport. They also discover that Kharrion is prone to drink to excess. The team then proceeds to the cantina and meets Kharrion. Balken convinces Kharrion to participate in a drinking contest where one of the cups will be “randomly” poisoned. Kharrion agrees, but insists that D4-RT randomizes the drinks. Unable to catch any social cues, D4 randomly places the poisoned drink in front of Balken. Although Hank attempts to intervene, Balken drinks the poisoned mug, falling immediately unconscious. Hank then engages Kharrion in a standard drinking contest, wagering D4 against Kharrion’s datapad. Although Hank defeats Kharrion, the Trandoshan refuses to turn over his datapad, and attempts to jump the crew with a group of drunk Trandoshan friends. Hank manages to convince Kharrion’s allies to give up the fight by laying about with his shield, and D4 and Erdo proceed to repeatedly punch Kharrion in the face. The beleaguered Trandoshan upends a table to place it between himself and the brawl, waking and narrowly missing the unconscious Balken. It also sends Kharrion’s datapad flying into the air. Erdo catches the pad. Balken, awaking to a fight, sends a stunning blast at Kharrion. The Trandoshan, seeing that the crew has already acquired their prize, surrenders it, and offers to work with Balken in the future, saying he likes the Drall’s style. The crew returns to the ship to recuperate and allow Balken time to hack Kharrion’s datapad. They use the datapad to discover the train’s schedule. Balken unsuccessfully attempts to free the cybernetically enslaved Drall keeping Lorky in a catatonic stupor, but fails. The crew sets off for the power plant. At the power plant, the team luckily runs into a group of Rowdy Raiders guarding the facility. Balken convinces them that he is the research branch of the Rowdy Raiders and that he is here to inspect the facility with his team. Once inside, Balken hacks the power plant to shut off power to the mag lev train. The team sets off from the power plant to the tracks, where the train has just come screeching to a halt. Initially indecisive, the team watches mercenaries of mixed species pour off the train. D4 notices a Rodian mercenary talking on a comm-link. Balken attempts once again to hack the enslaved Drall, but realizes that he won’t be able to succeed remotely. Yiyar clan X-wings appear and begin firing on the train. The assembled mercenaries train one of the anti-aircraft guns and on the X-wings and begin to fire back. Erdo buys a jacket off a nearby homeless person and hustles Reo over to the center car of the train in the confusion. Hank also heads for the center car, and slides under the bottom of the train. Erdo and Reo join him. Hank cuts through the floor of the car with his lightsaber, while Reo prepares a shaped detonite charge. Hank pops up through the floor of the train, into a closed crate, and attempts to peek out. Unfortunately, he is noticed by a hulking mercenary, who asks him what he is doing here. Due to his unusual entrance, Hank is unable to convince the heavily cybernetically modified giant that he should go outside to help. The mercenary attempts to grab Hank, heavily scuffing him in the process, but unable to get a firm grip. Erdo squeezes past Hank and moves to help Lorky Toto. Fortunately, Balken is able to broadcast a video of the fight outside into the room through the stolen datapad. This convinces the mercenary that the greater threat is outside, and he steps away from Hank, exits through a hole he punches in the wall, and starts jumping at the low-flying X-wings. He catches the second one, and sometime later, he and the X-wing come crashing to the ground. Hank moves outside to fight the Yiyar mercenaries preventing the second anti-aircraft cannon from firing, while Balken moves into the train car and begins deprogramming the enslaved Drall. A group of Yiyar mercenaries opens one of the doors to the secure car. Thinking quickly, Erdo throws the detonite charge at them and hastily constructs a barrier of cargo containers to protect the group from the blast. The blast quickly dispatches the Rodians and leaves the others in the car mostly unharmed. Hank defeats the Rodians guarding the anti-aircraft gun and moves to engage the planetary transport that has just arrived. D4 has climbed to the top of the middle car to get a better view of the situation. Reo rigs Balken’s plasma charges and some detonite to destroy the train car on a proximity sensor, while Balken revives Lorky Toto. Reo shouts to the group that some of the fusing may have gone wrong, and everyone else exits the train car, running, with Erdo picking up Reo and carrying him to safety. Lorky brings a hunk of wreckage down on the squad of Yiyar from the troop transport using the Force. Hank begins to climb up one of the ropes descending from the troop transport when a large Trandoshan enters the train car rigged with explosives. While the train is utterly destroyed, the team escapes unscathed, except for Balken, who is nearly knocked unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. Hank enters the troop transport, dispatches the pilot with his lightsaber, and picks up the crew, who return to the spaceport with the freed Drall and Lorky Toto in tow. Balken recruits the Drall to the side of the Rebellion, and the crew returns, victorious, to the Broker. SotB 013